Onyx Mew Mew; Book Two
Chapter Four: The Three Mew-Sketeers and The Robots I was completely bored. Kimi was on her movie date with Raiden-San, and Hikaru was going to a concert. I mean, Hikaru asked if I wanted to go, but it was that heavy metal band, Deranged Blood. I have absolutely no ''idea why she likes that band. Anyways, I was still bored. I looked at the poster of Zakuro Fujiwara on my ceiling. I heard that she was a Mew Mew, just like me. And on top of that, she was a model ''and a songwriter. Sometimes—when I’m bored—I’ll stare at it and think what it would be like to be successful like her. Unlike Zakuro though, I wanted to become an author. The only problem is that I can never find inspiration. I heard a knock on my door. “Come in!” I yelled. Nothing else better to do. I thought. My mother came in. “Shira, what’s the matter?” She asked kindly. She came over to my bed where I was laying down. I let out a big sigh “I guess I’m just bored.” As if it wasn’t obvious “Shira, you know you have to be at your job in five minutes, right?” I looked at the clock. It read 3:25. I had to be at Café Mew Mew soon! I ran out the door thanking my mom for reminding me. My feet were going as fast as they could take me. As soon as I arrived at the door of the Café, Ichigo-San was waiting for me with a big smile. “You made it just in time, Shira!” Ichigo-San said cheerfully. I was panting, even though I was on the swim team, it still took a toll on me to run for seven blocks “I guess I did.” Ichigo laughed “The Café is closed today. I said you had work today because I want to show you something special!” I was confused “What kind of special?” “Oh,” Ichigo patted down the waitress outfit she had on “Masha! Come here!” “Ichigo! Ichigo!” A tiny robotic voice called. Soon, a little pink puff ball with little wings and ears that reminded me of Mew Misshoku’s and incredibly large eyes came barreling towards Ichigo. It cuddled her and said her name a few more times. “Shira, this is Masha. He’s my pet robot. I’ve had him ever since I became a Mew Mew.” Masha flew over to me “Shira Ikumi, Snow Leopard DNA, goes by Mew Snow. New Mew Mew! Yay!” Masha cuddled me like he did to Ichigo. “He seems a little too cute to be a robot.” I stated “Yup, he does.” Ichigo tickled Masha by his left ear. “You guys will be getting robots, too. I called you here because my husband, Masaya, has just finished perfecting your robot.” Ichigo leaned in and started whispering “Kimi’s and Hikaru’s are in the lab waiting for them.” “Awesome!” I exclaimed “When do I get to meet him?” “You mean her.” A little lavender robot flew in. She looked like a little violet snow leopard with neon blue spots and had cute little fairy-like wings. “I am a girl, and my name is NMF-13. It stands for Nether-Mew Finder 13.” She licked her paw and started grooming herself. “Hi, I’m Shira!” NMF-13 shook her head “Of course I know that you imbecile. Creator told me.” “Well, at least can I give you a nickname, ‘cuz NMF-13 Isn’t going to be easy to say when we’re partners.” NMF-13 looked at me happily. She flew over me and scented me like a cat normally would, but this time, I could actually smell the fragrance (which smelled like vanilla and lavender). “Name me!” I thought for awhile “How about Aroma? I’ve always wanted to have a pet named Aroma.” “I’ll take it!” Aroma had a smile on her little leopard face “Just don’t call me a pet. I have very high standards.” “Okay, Aroma!” Just at that moment, the door opened. It was Raiden-San and Kimi. “You should’ve seen your face when the lizard attacked the little girl! You were all like ‘Mommy, help me’!” Kimi half-laughed, half-insulted Raiden “You weren’t any better when the couple had the make out scene. I saw you crying.” Kimi scoffed “Because it was extremely romantic! You could be like that every once in awhile.” “I take it your date was good?” Ichigo asked Kimi chuckled “Yeah.” I don’t know why, but something told me something went on after the movie. I smelled Kimi’s perfume on Raiden’s neck. “Mew Misshoku! Raiden-San!” Aroma flew over in their direction “Creator told me so much about you two!” “Speaking of Mews, where’s Hikaru?” I asked “Right here.” Hikaru came in just as I finished the sentence “Hey, Snowy Kitty. “Snowy Kitty?” Kimi asked I laughed “It was a nickname Hikaru gave me when I was three. We were outside, and we found a cat covered in snow. I took him in and named him Snowy Kitty. Shortly after that, we gave him to Hikaru and her family. Ever since then, Hikaru’s called me Snowy Kitty.” “Batty, you got popcorn in your hair.” Hikaru pointed at Kimi. Kimi looked annoyed as she pulled the kernel out of her hair. I have no idea why Kimi dislikes Hikaru so much. I mean she’s awesome! “Why do I have to be Batty?” she mumbled. Two other robots came flying out. One was a little tiger with little angel wings, and the other was a black, fox-like animal with dragon wings and a piece of fur swept to the side on her forehead. The tiger started rapidly talking “Hikaru! I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you! I’ve been waiting hours to meet you! I want to be your best friend! What’s your favorite color?” The robot stared at Hikaru. “Uh, pink.” She said so softly that only me and Kimi could hear it. Kimi burst out laughing. “I never would have guessed pink.” Kimi continued laughing “Just ignore her. I like pink, too. It’s an awesome color! Yay!” The tiger said in her usual fast manner. Hikaru laughed “I think I’m going to call you Sugar.” “Awesome!” Sugar said and landed on Hikaru’s shoulder. The fox-like creature flew over to Kimi. “Mew Misshoku. I guess I’m your friend now, or whatever.” “You look kind of cute.” The fox got mad “CUTE?! I have spent all my time trying to make myself look cool! I will not stand for being called cute!” For some reason, that robot reminded me of Imori. “Sorry. Although, now that I see it, you do look cool.” “Thank you.” Kimi paused for a moment “I think I’m going to call you Licorice.” Licorice straightened up herself “Licorice is a name worthy of my coolness.” “They turned out even better than I expected!” Ichigo cheered “But remember girls, each of your partners has their very own personality. They are also hardwired to find Nether-Mews and Mutana. And, they’re only beginning to trust you, so you’ve got to build up that trust so you will be better in battle.” Aroma smiled at me, and I smiled back. Sugar started beeping like crazy “I sense a Mutana is nearby!” Kimi clutched her hand in front of her “Let’s go, girls!” I nodded “Onyx Metamorphosis, Snow Power!” “Onyx Metamorphosis, Eclipse Power!” Kimi shouted “Onyx Metamorphosis, Ember Power!” Hikaru yelled We were all covered in a light of our respective colors, and we were in our Mew outfits within a matter of seconds. “Saving the world on bat's wings, Mew Eclipse!” Kimi shouted “Destroying evil with tiger pride, Mew Ember!” Hikaru shouted Not wanting to be outdone, I came up with a phrase “Helping others with feline grace, Mew Snow!” “Onyx Mew Mew, ready to save the Earth!” we shouted simultaneously. “Sugar, can you lead us to the Mutana?” Hikaru asked. Sugar pointed with her tail in the direction we were supposed to go. “I can give you a trail if you’re in a hurry.” “Go ahead, Sugar!” Hikaru said while smiling. Sugar smiled. She spread her little paws apart and started glowing. All of a sudden, a trail appeared in front of her, leading to the Mutana. “I don’t see anything.” Eclipse said “Well I can see it.” I said “And I can too.” Ember followed “That’s because you two have animals of the same Class, which makes you able to see anything I or Aroma make.” Sugar rushed “So if Licorice makes something, only I will be able to see it?” Eclipse asked Sugar nodded her tiny striped head. “Just follow us, Eclipse.” I said Eclipse frowned and shook her head. I guess I finally found out what makes her tick about Hikaru. She has issues about being in control! That’s why whenever Ember repeats something she just said—and they do it after Hikaru says it—Kimi gets ticked off. “Yeah, follow me and the Snowy Kitty, Batty!” Ember shouted, even though Eclipse was right beside her. Eclipse’s lower eyelid twitched and her voice was irritated “Yes, Tiger Lady.” Ember chuckled “Nice name, Batty!” She cheered Me and Hikaru followed the glowing trail while Kimi flew behind us. I could hear the Mutana and smell it. It was a giant rat. When it came into view, it was hideous. It had four eyes and gnarled claws. The worst part was it didn’t have any fur. Imori floated up. “Losers, It’s time you feel my wrath!” I chuckled “Where’s Leiko?” Imori scoffed “I don’t need that soft idiot to help me defeat you Cat-astrophes!” She chuckled at her joke. “We can still beat you, even with your stupid Mutana. Eclipse Fan!” Eclipse shouted “Ember Arrow!” Ember yelled Both of their weapons appeared in their hands “Snow Wand!” I yelled. The cute scepter tipped with a snowflake appeared in my hand. “Snow, slow down time!” Ember yelled I nodded “Ribbon, Snow Spell!” a pale violet light shot out from my wand and everything around us went in slow motion, but we went as fast as the speed of light. “Ribbon,” Hikaru pulled back the arrow loaded in her bow as the bow elongated “Ember Torch!” She let go, letting the flaming arrow hit the monster. “Ribbon,” Eclipse parted her fan to reveal a dark blue inside “Eclipse Strike!” a silver crescent-shaped light came from the fan, hitting the Mutana directly in the gut. The Mutana wailed in protest, and it shrunk back to its original size. Imori screamed “Why can’t you let me have any fun destroying anything!?” Imori quickly exhaled “You’ll be sorry when I come back!” The Nether-Mew disappeared into thin air. “That was easy.” I said “Maybe a little too easy.” Eclipse added “Let’s put it this way, either we’re getting stronger, or they’re getting weaker.” I chuckled “Nicely put, Ember.” Eclipse shook her head “Let’s hope you’re right. I have a feeling the Nether-Mews are going to get stronger, too.” Licorice smiled “I think we should go to your homes, after all, we are going to be helping you as long as you’re Mew Mews.” “Yeah,” Hikaru stretched her arms out, yawning as she regained her civilian look “I’m going to go home and show Sugar the Chateau de Kiroki.” Sugar fluttered her little angel wings as Kimi and I regained our every day outfits “Yay! Let’s go, Hikaru! I’ll teleport you there!” Sugar landed on Hikaru’s shoulder, and the both of them disappeared. “Whatever.” Licorice said while flipping her tuft of hair “I’ll walk you there.” I told Aroma while she sat patiently on my shoulder “That would be most pleasant.” Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:Siliene the Legend